With the advent of data networks such as the Internet, World Wide Web, bulletin board systems, and commercial on-line services, electronic commerce has become one of the fastest growing segments of the economy. The most readily available form of commerce is the exchange of information to an end-user for payment. While these data networks are adept at disseminating information, collection of payment has been problematic—holding back the growth of electronic commerce.
Methods of collecting payment for information can be separated into two broad categories, on-line and off-line. On-line methods include the transfer of credit card numbers and the use of digital cash. Off-line methods require the end-user to mail in cash or checks. These approaches can be cumbersome, time consuming and risky from a security standpoint.
Transferring credit card numbers via the Internet, for example, carries the risk of theft from unscrupulous computer hackers and thieves, who can tap into a server connected to the Internet and search for messages containing 16 digit numbers. Digital money systems (e.g. DigiCash, eCash, etc.) are presently a long way from practical implementation, with no standards having yet been established. Another problem associated with the use of credit cards, is that some users may not even be able to qualify for one, or have a sufficient amount of credit. Vendors are also discouraged from billing small amounts on credit cards because of the relatively high transactional costs as a percent of the sale.
While cryptographic systems will eventually enable the safe transmission of credit card numbers through cyberspace, some users will never feel completely comfortable providing their credit card numbers in this manner, even if the communications are ostensibly made secure.
Additionally, there exists a problem in that casual short-term or single usage visits to an information provider on a computer network cannot be charged in an economical manner for both the information provider and the user. For example, if an information provider wanted to charge twenty-five cents to view a one time copy of a “top ten” list, the end-user obviously would not want to set-up a credit or cash account as the expense to establish such an account would exceed the value of the one-time information obtained. The minimum practical credit card charge exceeds $2.50.
There have been attempts to use existing telephone-based billing and collection systems to bill for such information, however those have many disadvantages. One type is a 900-number-based billing system, which is cumbersome, difficult to use, and generally ineffective as described in more detail below.
Specifically, all of the existing systems use codes that are simply passwords, and are limited to the particular data site for which they were issued. These codes do not represent “value” and therefore cannot be used to control or limit access to digital data.
A second major problem with existing systems is that the information site must be “intelligent” and able to store and maintain codes in order to know which codes are valid (e.g. when does a code expire). This greatly increases the information provider's cost for providing digital information and greatly limits the number of information providers that can afford the additional overhead, thus reducing commerce and competition on data networks.
A third major problem with existing systems is that neither the data network nor the information provider are connected to the billing system. This severely limits their ability to provide even basic customer service to users of the system.
A fourth major problem with existing systems relates to the use of the 900 system itself, information providers are limited as to the amounts charged for information. The 900-number system provider in existing systems offers no more than seven different dollar amounts they can charge on their 900-numbers. Each 900-number represents a different dollar amount charged to a consumer. For example, a 900-number system provider has three different 900-numbers, each corresponding to a different dollar value, $10, $15 and $20. An information provider using such a system for billing would be limited to those dollar amounts regardless of the value of the information they were selling. Additionally, the dollar charges cannot reflect the number of times a user, or multiple users, has had access to information, and the consumer is billed immediately for the 900-number call, even if they never receive the digital information.
A specific example of one such system is known as Web 900, offered by Logicom, Inc. In that system, the user calls a given 900-number, in exchange for which he is provided a code valid for a specified time period for unlimited access to a particular information site, and the information site locally verifies the validity of the code. There are several problems with this arrangement. First, there is no way to control access to the information by the number of uses. Users are forced to pay for unlimited access even if the user desires one piece of information or single use access. Second, since the data network has no way of preventing access to unauthorized users in possession of the code, the code could be posted to a BBS or newsgroup on the web, allowing for repeated uncontrolled use by anyone reading the posting. Third, the codes provided are usable only at a particular information site. A code provided for the purchase of five dollars worth of information at information site “A” cannot be used for the purchase of five dollars worth of information at site “B.” Finally, the data network must have the ability to store codes, and must have software to verify each code entered.